


Tonight, I'm Gold

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: All of the prompts and requests I get from my tumblr, @renywrites. Will be updated as I update my tumblr.The title is inspired by the song "Gold" by Jamie Scott.





	1. Allura/Shiro - Content

**Shallura request: medieval au where Knight Shiro is hurt and Good Witch Allura heals him. The are rumors that Allura "bewitched" him into servitude. (Really Shiro just likes running her errands. The smile she gives him is worth all of the gossip.)**

***

Shiro had known of the dangers he was going to face when he signed up to be a knight. Well, not so much signed up than went through all the training and quests to get the title - but you get the point. He had also especially known that the quest he was going on was a death mission, one meant to save his kingdom but not himself.

When Shiro had stared into the maw of the hulking, enraged dragon, he knew his end had come. Even with his longsword driven straight through its heart, the magnificent creature was still fighting with the last bit if energy it had left. It went down with a piercing scream and Shiro's right arm.

The knight only lay in the dirt a few moments. But he knew that his time had come; his arm was severed and he was bleeding more severely than he had ever known any man to survive. His world went dark and he didn't expect to live.

Looking back on it now, Shiro found that he had been quite silly to think that Allura, both his keeper and his lover, had been an angel. Those who had seen her surely thought so, and he would claim her healing powers were close enough. But Allura was simply a humble witch who practiced healing in her spare time.

She had given him his life back - quite literally - and was even working on trying to create an arm for him. He was very flattered (and also worried; the townspeople were known for riots and general misbehavior), but told her every day that he was content enough to be in her presence.

The looks the people gave him when he went on errands with her were definitely reproachful and wary. It made his stomach hurt to think that they might try to harm his lovely Allura.

***

“The people are lively today.” Shiro comments dryly, after the second person had thrown some sort of nasty comment their way. They always consisted of accusations that Shiro had been enchanted by her wicked charms and kept for her own desire.

“Don't mind them, dearest.” Allura responds airily, tossing her silver tresses over her shoulder and giving him a fond smile.

Her smile always brought him down to the present. Shiro always found himself relaxing whenever one was shot his way. But today, anxiety and worry clouded his emotion.

“I just wish they would stop and think for a moment.” He murmurs, taking her hand in his.

The witch glances over at him, her sparkling eyes amused. “Yes, well. We can't always get what we want, darling.”

“I know.” Shiro sighs, letting go of her hand as they approach their cozy little house. It was simple, nothing like the castle he had practically been born into, but it was definitely home to him. Allura's presence was everywhere - in the herbs drying and hanging from the rafters, in the little stones scattered in odd places, in the many pots and vials she used for simple tonics and potions.

He found that this little hovel gave him the calm and happiness he had never known could exist, especially with another person. It was well worth all the looks and nasty comments if he could come home to this every day.

Allura slips off her shoes, closing the door behind them and casting a simple spell to ward off the hateful people of the village. “Are you hungry?”

Shiro forgoes his answer for tugging her back toward him and whirling her around. He smiles at her wide-eyed surprise, tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to her parted lips. Allura squeaks, but after his actions catch up with her, she winds her arms around his neck and returns the kiss.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She breathes once they had parted, eliciting a laugh from the former knight.

“When am I not hungry?’ He teases. The witch rolls her eyes, gently extracting herself from his grip and kissing his knuckles.

“I know,” she murmurs. “You are like a hollow pit.”

“Or maybe I just love your cooking.” He grins, watching as she walks away. He takes in her silvery hair, her beautiful curves. The dirt on her feet, the threadbare dress she wore. She would look lovely in jewels, Shiro thinks wistfully. If only he could give that to her.

As he’s considering all the possible ways to give her some precious jewels (legally, mind you), Allura looks over at him with a smile. “Well?” She asks. “Aren’t you going to help me?”

“Yes, dear.” Shiro coos, crossing the threshold to help his beloved.

Sure, being a knight had been his life's dream. But being the local witch's lover? Now that was something he hadn't ever seen coming. Nor would he give it up for the world.


	2. Shiro/Pidge - Home

Eight months. Two hundred and thirty four and a half days since Shiro had waved goodbye to his wife from the gate of the local airport. He had watched her walk away to a plane that took her half a world away from him, watched her leave and hoped that she came back safe and in one piece.

Those eight months were horrible. Even the constant skype calls and letters and ten minute phone conversations did nothing to ease his constant anxiety. Shiro waited for every second he got with his wife with baited breath. But she was coming home today and he couldn’t be more excited.

The house was clean, the bed was made, the clothes were folded and washed. Dinner was in the crockpot and Shiro was at the airport holding a dramatic glittery sign and waiting impatiently.

The plane had landed a half hour ago and he was checking his watch every couple of seconds to see if time had gone any faster. It had not. Shiro sighs, pulling out his phone and flipping through it. Checking that he was in the right terminal. Checking he got the time right. Checking that it was the right day. Everything was right - he was just so impatient.

After a few minutes of flipping through his social media, Shiro is surprised by somebody tapping on his shoulder. He clicks his phone off, looking up and blinking.

Hazel eyes sparkle up at him from underneath a mess of orange waves. “You are really easy to sneak up on.”

It takes him a moment to fit the pieces together. Then he gasps, dropping his sign and taking a step back. He stares at his wife, in all her air force uniform and combat boots, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair had been sheared off into a severe (and _very_ attractive) undercut, hanging in her beautiful eyes. Pidge was stunning.

“Are you crying?” She asks after a moment, dropping her bag and rushing to pull him into a hug. “Please don’t cry, I’m gonna cry!”

“I’m sorry,” he sniffs, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. “I just… I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, Takashi.” She mumbles into his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging onto him like a koala. “So much.”

“But you’re home,” he cries, rubbing his tear stained cheek on her hair. “You’re home now.”

“I’m home.” Pidge repeats, pulling back a bit when he sets her down, reaching up and cupping his face. “I’m here now.”

Shiro leans into her hands, smiling and holding onto her wrist with his own hand. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she grins. “You big teddy bear.”

“Dinner should be ready soon.” He pulls away, leaning down to pick up her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Let’s go home. I wanna take you home.”

Pidge watches her husband fondly, taking his free hand and walking with him to the exit, leaning her cheek on his bicep. “Okay,” she agrees. “Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to add a request, find me at @renywrites on tumblr!


	3. Shiro/Allura - Crown

It was really odd seeing Allura, the Princess herself, without a crown. She had been kind enough to, yet again, save his life and take the Altean crystal from her crown and embed it in the new arm the Garrison had tried to give him.

Each time he saw her without it, he felt a pang of guilt. She had already lost so much. He hadn’t meant to take more from her, even if she had done it out of the kindness of her heart. The simple gold band that rested on her brow looked so... Empty. Shiro had the odd need to fill that space.

Besides, they were on his home planet. There were stones he could find to replace the one she had given him, even if they didn’t have magical properties. That was going to be difficult, considering the complete destruction of most of the world - but he would manage.

After consulting Pidge and Lance - Lance for advice about style and gemstone, Pidge for her expertise to track things down - Shiro set off with what was left of the savings account he had left behind to meet with an underground gem trader.

It reminded him of a drug deal, the way they met up in an abandoned place. At least everyone knew who he was. If someone did put up a fight, he was able to capacitate them. Also that was just a dick move, to attack the guy who was paying a couple thousand dollars for a gemstone in the collapsing world.

The gem he bought was a moonstone, fit to the exact measurements of her crown. Sneaking it away had been a feat in itself, but Coran had helped after he had figured out what Shiro had wanted. Of course, not after a lecture about honesty and some reminiscing about a time where he and King Alfor had done something similar…

The man he had met for the gemstone was kind enough to set the stone into the crown. Shiro definitely thought it was well worth the money he spent to have it fixed up - and the guy was actually really nice.

***

“Shiro?” Allura looks up as he walks into the room, a frown pinching her brow. “There you are. Have you seen my tiara? I set it down a little while ago and I haven’t found it yet…”

“Oh,” the Paladin says sheepishly, his hands behind his back. “I, uh. Actually, I have something for you.”

“You do?” The Princess straightens, tucking a loose strand of hair that had slipped from her careful bun behind her ear.

Shiro shifts on his feet, mildly embarrassed and definitely nervous. He brings his hands out from behind his back, holding up the tiara guiltily. “So I stole your tiara because you gave me your stone and I wanted to make it up to you, and I know the stone isn’t magic but - it’s a moonstone! Not… from the moon, but I thought you’d appreciate it because it’s blue and…”

“Shiro.” She stops him mid-sentence, grinning brilliantly up at him. “That’s the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me in a very long time.” Allura reaches for the crown, placing it back where it belonged.

“How does it look?” She asks, and Shiro can feel his heart flutter in his chest.

“You look beautiful, Princess.” He says, and the blush he gets in response was well worth the trouble he had gone through to get her this simple pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a request on my tumblr, @renywrites!


	4. Hunk/Keith - Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: This idea isn't mine, I couldn't copy the link. User is anonymous. Keith gaining a weight from all of Hunks cooking and baking. He's really embarrassed at first but Hunk is in love with his bodies changes. To show him he loves his body he buys him new Lingerie, gives him a good fucking, makes his favorite cake, buys him flowers and cuddles him.

Keith stared into the mirror, his gaze dull as his hands run down his sides. There were new stretch marks around his belly. His shirts had to be continually tugged down to cover the slight pudge that had developed. His leggings rolled down underneath his belly and hardly stayed up due to the extra weight he was carrying in his waist and ass. But now, standing in front of the mirror in his and Hunk’s room, clad only in his boxers, he felt so much worse than he did when he was in his clothes.

He presses his waist in with his hands, stifling a sniff and blinking past the burning sting in his eyes. Wow. What a childish thing to cry over - gaining weight. Keith stares at himself, self hatred rearing its ugly head. Not only at the image in front of him, but the reaction he was giving.

This whole thing was partly his boyfriend’s fault. After coming back from space, they had all been a little malnourished and battle weary. So Hunk had taken it upon himself to feed Keith better than he had been since he was a kid and his dad was still around. This included a lot of baking, traditional American cuisine and also the typical Korean and Hawaiian dishes that the two were natively accustomed to.

It was only supposed to help him fill out a little, but Keith had gotten lazy with training and working out now that it wasn’t exclusively required on a daily basis; thus the weight gain. He’d been ignoring it valiantly. Today, though… He had wanted to put on the lingerie that Hunk had bought him a while ago, surprise his boyfriend when he came home from bringing food to the others.

It hadn’t fit. He’d hardly been able to squeeze into it when the delicate lace had ripped and he was stuck staring down at the ruined outfit. Now he was here.

Keith is crying when Hunk comes home, not at all noticed by the former red paladin. “Hey babe, I’m - Keith? Keith, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Keith shakes his head, scrubbing at his eyes and reaching for his clothes quickly, like a cat spooked back into hiding. “I’m fine. Nothing.”

Hunk’s eyes scan the room, taking in everything. The ripped lingerie, the discarded clothes, the ashamed flush on Keith’s chest and ears. He sighs softly, walking over and tugging Keith away from his clothes. “Hey,” he murmurs. “C’mere.”

Keith doesn’t have time to dispute his boyfriend as he’s pulled into a warm hug. Traitorous tears threaten to spill again, but this time he doesn’t even have energy to push them back down. He sniffs thickly, melting against Hunk when he passes a massive hand over his spine.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Hunk asks, the question rumbling deep in his chest.

“I’m disgusting.” Keith answers after a moment, his voice dull and weepy. “I ripped the lingerie you bought me because I wanted to surprise you but I’m - I’m too _fat_.” His voice cracks.

The Hawaiian pulls back, frowning and holding his boyfriend at arms length. “That’s okay. We can buy you new lingerie. That set is kind of old, anyways.”

“But that isn’t the point!” Keith cries. “I wanted to feel beautiful, to dress up for you and make you feel good. But now I’ve ruined it.”

“Keith,” Hunk sighs, slightly put out. “It isn’t ruined, baby.”

Keith rakes his hands down his face with a shaky breath. “Yeah, but it was supposed to be about you. Now it’s about me.”

“I think maybe you need it.” Hunk soothes, pulling him back and kissing his forehead. His hands wander down his sides, firm and careful. “Let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Keith says grudgingly. “But I’m making it up to you.”

“Later.” Hunk agrees, reaching down and squeezing at Keith’s ass, earning a soft squeak. He walks them backwards until his boyfriend is sitting on the bed, looking up at him. His gaze softens at the remnants of tears on those pale cheeks, the self doubt and guilt and shame lingering in those amethyst eyes.

“Lay down, baby.” He requests. Keith obliges, settling down on the bed and avoiding his gaze.

Hunk kneels over him, pressing soft kisses over his cheekbones, raining them over his nose, placing them over his lips. The Korean lets out a soft sigh, his eyes flickering shut, a crease between his eyebrows the only indication of being stuck in his head. Hunk planned to change that.

He spends the next few minutes lavishing kisses over as much of Keith as he has the boy writhing underneath him, slowly worked up, before he moves on to making him feel good. Hunk seals his lip over a nipple, flicking his gaze up and sucking slowly. The Korean gasps, tossing his head back, clinging to the sheets.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hunk murmurs, kissing his way to the other one, teasing it to a flushed and tender point with his tongue. Keith mewls his pleasure, quiet and shaking.

The Hawaiian shifts down, pressing his face into his belly for a moment, his hands stroking the insides of Keith’s thighs before tugging his boxers off, leaving Keith bare and open.

“So eager for me.” He coos, pulling away to look down at him.

Keith is a sight to behold. His ebony hair spills over the pale yellow sheets, his amethyst eyes hooded and darkened with arousal. His pale skin is flushed with it, his cock already hard against his belly. Hunk takes a breath, wishing he could do nothing more than devote his life to worshiping the deity spread out underneath him, the best thing he had been blessed with. He sends a silent thank you to the holy Pele, as far from her as he was.

“Hunk,” Keith begs, reaching for him, needy and wanting.

“I’ve got you, _koʻu lani_.” He settles between his legs, taking Keith into his hand and stroking him. Keith’s mouth falls open in a breathless cry, his head tilting back and his eyes closing underneath the ministrations of his lover. Hunk drinks it all in, filing it away underneath the place he kept when he wanted to remember just how beautiful his boyfriend truly is.

It doesn’t take much to bring the Korean to the brink. Under Hunk’s gentle hands and loving gaze, he doesn’t stand a chance. With the gentle murmuring of _come on, sweetheart, that’s it_ from his boyfriend, Keith comes undone at the seams with a breathless little gasp.

The afterglow is heaven, especially when he’s cleaned up and wrapped in a loving embrace.

“Do you feel better?” Hunk whispers into his hair, his body curled around Keith protectively.

“Yeah,” he answers, his throat thick with emotion. “Yeah. Thank you.”

He can feel the press of Hunk’s smile in his hair. “I love you, Keith Kogane.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of the volcano, or the creation goddess. And the endearment Hunk uses means "my heaven"
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @renywrites!


	5. Lance/Keith: Often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning! It's explicit, so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read it.

Song prompt: Often by The Weeknd

*

“Oh, fuck!”

“You like that, baby?” Lance pants into the back of Keith's sweaty neck. A shiver ripples up his spine, Lance's tone making him incapable of coherent words.

Keith was face down against the sheets of Lance's bed, his hips propped up and spread in the lewdest - and most flexible, goddamn - position he had ever been in. He didn't even know his spine could curve that way until just about five minutes ago, when the Cuban had flipped him over like he weighed nothing and situated Keith how he wanted. It had been fucking hot. Lance was fucking hot.

And to think, Keith was the one underneath him. Keith. Underneath Lance McClain, head of the swim team in their college, the pretty exchange student, the guy who made girls and boys alike weak at the knees and putty in his hands. If somebody had asked him how he had gotten here, with Lance's cock rubbing torturously against his prostate and his body forcing Keith's to bounce along with the bed at every thrust - yeah, he wouldn't be able to give an answer.

All he knew was that one minute, he was bored at a party, and the next he was being whisked away to Lance's dorm, the Cuban’s hands doing wonderful things to his ass.

Now here he was, being wrecked on the sheets underneath a god of a human being, never happier to be spread out like a bitch in heat for another guy. In fact, he hadn't even protested like he would've if it wasn't Lance.

“I asked you a question, babe.” Lance growls from above him, pulling out torturously slow before slamming back into Keith, drawing out a low moan from the boy underneath him.

“Y-eeeessss…” Keith gasps into the sheets, gripping them like they were the only thing keeping him alive. And… maybe they were.

The Cuban chuckles from above him, thrusting shallowly for a bit before slowly grinding into him, his hands bruising prints into Keith's hips. “Good boy.” He murmurs, and Keith nearly comes right then.

“Do you do this every day?” Keith manages in between trying to catch his breath and form coherent thoughts.

Lance pauses, and the room is incredibly silent for a moment. Then he chuckles, pressing his chest to Keith's sticky back and thrusting in harder than he had done at all so far. Keith cries out desperately, nearly sobbing when Lance takes his weeping cock in hand.

“Often.” Is the only answers he gets, and for now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tumblr is being stupid and not allowing any 18+ content anymore, so if you want any NSFW prompt fills, _please_ shoot me a comment. I can't promise I'll get to it right away, but I will get to it. 
> 
> As for all the other prompts on my Tumblr that aren't Tumblr appropriate anymore, I'll be posting them here. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Hit the kudos, shoot me a comment, or just continue on with your day. Whichever suits you best! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Reny


	6. Soft - Keith/Lance

Keith can’t help but stare into his eyes, lose himself in the depths of those ocean blue eyes and wonder if they, too, hold the secrets and mysteries that the sea itself does. He’s never seen such blue before - not in another persons eyes. And he’s been to so many planets, seen so many people and aliens alike, but he’s the one who gets to come home to this blue, this ocean that he isn’t afraid to drown in.

He traces over the similar markings under those lovely eyes, his touch reverent. Those eyes stare up at him, soft and inviting and fond.

“ _Keith,_ ” Lance breathes underneath him. Emotion surges through him and he sits up, kneeling over him and pressing a kiss to those rosy lips.

“What’s gotten into you?” His muse, his love, the brightest star in the sky, murmurs. Keith smiles at him, tucking his hair from his eyes.

“I love you.”

Lance sucks in a breath, reaching up and tangling his fingers in ebony locks, drawing Keith closer and down into a kiss. It’s soft; purposeless and simply for the pleasure of closeness and intimacy. It was always a wonder to hear those words, to _feel_ the intensity of emotion behind them. Keith had never been good with words. Lance considered himself lucky to have a collection of them safely tucked close to his heart.

They part after a long time, each one dusted with the slightest of redness. Lance’s eyes have softened immeasurably, his grip on Keith’s hair making it impossible for him to stray far.

“I love you, too.” He murmurs, and Keith has to stifle the glee that works its way up his throat, settling instead on a blindingly happy grin and another smothering kiss pressed to laughing lips. He could die happy here, in the gentle grip and under the soft gaze of his most favorite person in the entire cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request something, comment on any chapter you like!


End file.
